


Save Me, My Fox

by SpiritOfWrath



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has an identical twin brother, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfWrath/pseuds/SpiritOfWrath
Summary: Akira is finally home with his family, but his father hates him big time. Akira's twin brother is added to the group chat. Akira turns to Yusuke for comfort, and ends up falling for him.





	1. Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic online ever, probably. I've written fanfics before, but I never actually got around to posting them

It was nice for Akira Kurusu to go home. After a whole year of probation, where his family had basically abandoned him, he was looking forward to seeing his family. Sure, his old friends had probably forgotten about him, or probably disliked him after gaining his criminal record, but he’d already known they were fair-weather friends.

Stepping out of the car with his friends, Akira looked around the area for his family. He couldn’t see them.

“Akira, have you got anyone picking you up?” Came Makoto’s voice.

Akira shrugged. As far as he was concerned, his family had dumped him on a café owner, and not contacted him for a year. Somehow, he had doubts that they cared at all.

In their eyes, Akira was the delinquent son. The criminal. Not worth anything to them.

A disappointment.

“WHOA! AKIRA, YOU’RE WAVING AT US!”

“What?” Akira asked, looking towards where Ryuji was pointing. “Goro?”

Standing across the street from him was a boy who looked identical to him in every way.

“Goro? What are you talking about? How is he here? Did he somehow survive?” Asked Ann

“No, my brother is called Goro.”

* * *

 

“So, you have a twin brother, called Goro, and you never thought to bring it up?” Yusuke asked.

“It never really came up. And was never really relevant.”

Akira looked over to his brother, who was pointing at various parts of his computer, which Futaba was looking at with great interest.

“At least Futaba seems to like him.” Haru piped up.

“At least he can actually follow the law.” Came a gruff voice.

“Father, I-…”

“Next time you plan on breaking the law, don’t plan on having a home to come back to.”

There was silence, other than Goro and Futaba talking, at length, about computers. The rest of the Phantom Thieves were completely taken aback by how stern, how plain uncaring Akira’s father was.

“Father, I wasn’t breaking any laws – I stepped between a lady and a drunken politician, he lost his balance or something, and—”

“Akira. I don’t want to hear any more of your lies. You’ve already been proven guilty.” The man shouted.

Akira shied away from his father, almost closing in on himself. Even Goro and Futaba had stopped talking. Waves of anxiety were flooding the room.

“Father, I don’t think that’s fair of you to say—”

“Goro, don’t defend him.”

“But father—”

“GORO.”

“Yes father…”

The man left the room. Many minutes went by in silence. Yusuke was the first to speak up.

“Akira. Are you going to be okay here?”

“I don’t have much choice, do I?”

Goro had stayed quiet since his father had yelled at him.

“Akira, I’m so—”

“No, Goro. You don’t need to apologise. You tried your best.”

“I’m still sorry, Akira. I,” He paused for a second. “I probably made everything worse for you.”

“Hey, Goro. How old are we?”

“17.”

“How long until we can move away for university?”

“One year…”

“Exactly. I’ve been through a lot through this last year. I’ve gone up against a pervert, a child abuser, a mafia boss, a hacker group, faced death, and fought a God. Do you think I can deal with father?”

“Wait what? Akira, what did you do during your probation?”

“He only went and became a Phantom Thief!” Ryuji grinned at Goro.

“As in…One of the people who went up against criminals…was…considered a criminal himself?”

“Yeah.”

Goro seemed shocked. He could barely believe his ears. His younger brother, a juvenile delinquent, who was sued for ‘attacking’ someone, was a Phantom Thief. 

* * *

 

**Phantom Thieves Group Chat**

<< **Joker** has changed the chat name to **Idk what to call this now** >>

<< **Joker** has added **Goro Kurusu** to the group chat >>

<< **Joker** has changed **Goro Kurusu** ’s name to **Braniac** >>

 **Joker:** Sorry, Goro, couldn’t think of another name for you.

 **Braniac:** whats this

 **Panther:** Well, it was the Phantom Thieves group chat. But since we’re no longer the Phantom Thieves….

 **Braniac:** lemme guess

 **Braniac:** yous cant use it for phantom thieves stuff

 **Fox:** Correct.

 **Braniac:** could yous tell me who is who

 **Braniac:** i only know who joker is and that’s cuz he told me

 **Oracle:** Ryuji is Skull, Ann is Panther, Yusuke is Fox, Makoto is Queen, Futaba is me, and Haru is Noir.

 **Braniac:** oh might take me a while to get used to that

 **Braniac:** where did these names come from anyway?

 **Joker:** Code names. We didn’t want to go about yelling our real names while doing our missions, so each got assigned a code name based on powers, appearance or personality.

 **Joker:** You probably won’t get it, since you never went to the metaverse

 **Braniac:** what

 **Oracle:** Morgana is going crazy at you, Akira.

 **Joker:** Its fine, its not as if Mementos is a thing anymore. We already killed the treasure of the general public.

 **Skull:** dude, when will you be coming back

 **Skull:** its already borin without ya

 **Joker:** One year. Me and Goro both plan on going to the University of Tokyo.

 **Skull:** so the whole gang’ll be back together!

 **Panther:** We gotta throw a party when you get back!

Akira was glad that everyone was excited for next year, but he had to get through this year. Grades would not be a problem, it was his father.  He knew he had told Goro that he could manage it, but he honestly wasn’t sure if he could. He knew his father. He refused to accept anything that he wouldn’t be proud to be.

**2:36am**

< **Akira** \--- > **Yusuke** >

 **Akira** : Yususke, I know I said that I could manage the next year…

 **Akira:** But I’m honestly so scared, I don’t actually think I could.

 **Akira:** I know for a fact that he barely sees me as a person now…

 **Yusuke** : I’m sorry, Akira. I’ve no idea what to say.

 **Akira:** Sorry, I just needed to rant, and I didn’t want to worry Goro, since he’s kind of likely to break down. He’s too similar to Futaba.

 **Yusuke** : So you can’t talk to Futaba either. So why me? Wouldn’t someone else be better?

 **Akira** : Ann has a decent home life, so wouldn’t really know what to do.

 **Akira:** Ryuji is Ryuji. He’d probably let it slip in the group chat.

 **Yusuke:** That is true.

 **Akira:** Morgana can’t type, and he lives with Futaba.

 **Akira:** Makoto might be able to help, but I don’t know. I don’t feel as if I can talk to her.

 **Akira** : And I don’t want to scare Haru.

 **Akira:** She’s too good and pure for this world.

 **Akira:** Must protecc

 **Yusuke:** Why are you like this?

 **Akira:** PrOtEcC ThE BeAn

 **Yusuke:** Akira, please stop.

 **Akira:** Alright, I’m done.

 **Yusuke:** Anyhow, why are you still awake?

 **Akira:** Couldn’t sleep. The same could be asked of you.

 **Yusuke:** I suppose my reason is similar. I was, in fact, worried about you.

 **Akira:** You were?

 **Yusuke:** I saw how scared you are of your father. The others may call me naïve, but I can recognise it when someone is scared of an authority figure in their life.

 **Akira:** Oh, right. Madarame.

 **Yusuke:** Exactly.

 **Yusuke:** Anyway, shouldn’t you sleep? Aren’t you back at school tomorrow?

 **Akira:** Yes and no. My old school won’t take me back on account of a bullshit criminal record and time in juvie, so I’ve been enrolled in an online school.

 **Yusuke:** Homeschooling? What about your final exams?

 **Akira:** That’s where my old school comes in. They’re the only High School in the area, so any homeschooling students go there for exams. They accepted to do it for me as well, however begrudingly.

 **Yusuke:** Ah.

 **Akira:** Basically, father is so embarrased by me that I’m not even allowed to leave the house to go to school.

 **Yusuke:** That’s rough…

 **Akira:** Yeah. Anyway, its 3am, I should let you sleep.

 **Yusuke:** Thank you. 

* * *

 

Akira sighed, putting his phone on the window sill. He kn ew he wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep, that he’d be awake the whole night, but there wasn’t much he could do. Getting out of bed, he turned turned the console on and put in some random rpg. He also turned the sound all the way down.

An hour or so later, there was a quiet knock at the door. Akira paused his game and opened the door, putting himself between the opening and the television.

“Goro?”

“Akira…Can’t sleep either?”

Akira shook his head, opening the door further for Goro to come in.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to manage the next year here? You’re terrified of father.”

“I’ll be fine. Come on. I’m playing video games if you wanna join me.”

“Is the sound down?”

“Sound is off.”

“What game?”

“Mario Kart?”

“Sure. New Super Mario after?”

“Sure.”


	2. His father's Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I literally wrote this from like 4am onwards. I couldn't sleep because of stupid ear infection or something.
> 
> In other news.  
> Why are people bookmarking this omg  
> I had a stupid idea of Akira having a twin brother who is the opposite of how society views Akira and rolled with it  
> Then threw in some bull-shoot for Akira to deal with, basing it off the fact that Akira was dumped on some guy he'd never met before and wasn't related to, and how society in general viewed him.
> 
> The homophobia tag is there for a reason. It will come up.

**6:30am**

Akira awoke to a loud knocking on the door.

“WAKE UP!”

Akira groaned sitting up in bed. There was another groan. Apparently he and Goro had fallen asleep playing games last night, and had both managed to sleep in a single bed. He shook Goro awake.

“Goro, father’s waking us up.”

Goro grumbled, sitting himself up, black, frizzy hair sticking out at every angle imaginable.

“Lets go get breakfast.”

Goro nodded, still groggy from sleeping, letting Akira lead him out of his bedroom and down the stairs, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

Akira could see that Goro was going to collapse on himself. Maybe they shouldn’t have stayed up playing games until 5 in the morning. Akira was used to being this tired on account of his visits to the metaverse. Goro, however, never got that, and so having an hour and a half’s sleep was going to take its toll on him. Thank God the first day at school was always preparing for the year ahead and admin jobs.

“Akira, your father told me to tell you that you need to buy books for your schooling.” His mother said, who was stirring some kind of herbal tea.

“Alright, mom. I need to get pens and stuff anyway. I’ll go to that cheap stationary store.”

His mother nodded, moving herself away from the kettle for Akira to make coffee for both himself and Goro. “Goro, what food do you want?” He asked.

“Fruit and yoghurt?”

“Bananas, grapes, strawberries and greek yoghurt?”

Goro nodded, moving out of the way of the fridge so Akira could get out the fruit and yoghurt to make breakfast. He also got out milk, and grabbed one of the cereal tubs from the side.

After breakfast, the two boys went up to their rooms to get dressed – Akira into his casual attire, Goro into his school uniform – a different uniform from what the school used to have.

“Goro, did they change the uniform?”

Goro nodded. “Yeah. They decided to right at the beginning of the school year. They gave everyone the rest of the year to get new uniforms.”

“Want me to walk to school with you? I need to go to the shop next door anyway.”

“Sure.”

“You don’t mind being seen with a so-called criminal.”

“I know that you’re not.”

“Thanks, Goro.”

“No need—”

“I mean it. Everyone else around here wholeheartedly believes I’m a scumbag criminal. So, thank you, Goro.”

That made Goro fall quiet. He hadn’t seen much of Akira at all after he’d been found guilty of assault. Within a week, his father had managed to ship him off to Tokyo. There was no way he could have known that everyone saw him as what he called a ‘scumbag criminal’.

 

Akira felt many eyes on him, heard many people whisper behind his back as he walked to school with Goro. He knew this was going to happen.

“Oh, look, the scum of the earth is back.”

“How could Goro actually stand to be seen with him?”

Akira looked over at Goro, who gave him a sympathetic glance. “I’ll be seeing you later, Akira.” He gave him a smile, looking down at the ground.

“See you, Goro.”

Akira looked over at Goro as he walked through the school gates. _Maybe it would be best for Goro if I didn’t walk him to school. I’m just going to drag down his reputation…_ Akira thought, starting to wander off towards the store.

While in the store, Akira noticed that the shop keeper was watching him especially closely. _I was arrested for assault, not theft, idiot._ He thought, picking up a number of excersise books, some pens, pencils and erasers, before walking to the counter to pay for them.

Walking home, Akira took the least used path, not wanting to deal with the whispers or threatened looks he would no doubt receive.

< **Akira** \--- > **Yusuke** >

**Akira:** So….

**Akira:** Needless to say everyone was staring and whispering.

**Akira:** Sorry for bothering you while you’re in a class.

**Akira:** But this is rediculous.

 

Akira sighed, walking through the front door.

“Mom, I’m back.” Akira said after closing the door.

“Okay, honey. Your laptop is upstairs. Get it and bring it downstairs.”

Akira nodded, doing as he was told. “What website is it?”

“Its not a website. Look on your desktop. It’ll log you in automatically.”

He nodded again, turning the laptop on and double clicking the only unfamiliar icon on his desktop. A loading window popped up. While he was waiting, Akira went to get a mouse to use with his laptop. Seeing that the program still hadn’t loaded, he went into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. “Mom. Do you want one of your teas?”

“Yes, please. A lemon and ginger tea would be nice.”

Akira made the drinks and carried them through, setting his mother’s drink down in front of her. He placed his cup next to his laptop, heaving a sigh of relief as the program popped up on screen.

Clicking through the tabs, Akira looked through the schooling program, trying to get used to the UI before he signed up for his courses. Once he was confident that he could easily find whatever he needed, he went to the courses tab and signed up for any mandatory classes, alongside French, on top of the mandatory English, and Social Welfare.

The rest of the day passed by with Akira filling out a few forms online, and starting to take notes on Japanese, English, French, Social Welfare and Social Studies, totalling up to around 6 and a half hours.

“So you’ve actually been doing your work?” His dad asked him as he walked through the door, picking up his maths book and flicking through the work he’d done. His eyes furrowed as he came across an error in a calculation. “AKIRA! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? THIS IS NOT GOING TO GET YOU INTO A GOOD UNIVERSITY, AND A GOOD JOB!”

“I’m sorry, father—” Akira started. “I took notes on—”

“Riku, I checked his work earlier. He took notes on the next page where he went wrong, and how he could do better.”

**“** If he got the question right in the first place, he wouldn’t have to do that, would he?”

“Riku, are you being unfair on him?”

“No, I don’t believe I am.”

“Akira, you can go upstairs.”

“Thank you, mom.” Akira sighed, closing his laptop and going upo to his room.

<< **Yusuke ---** > **Akira** >>

**Yusuke** : Are you okay?

**Akira:** Father ripped into me for getting one question wrong.

**Yusuke:** I will take that as a no, then?

**Akira:** Basically, yes.

**Akira:** I understand that I have a criminal record, but one incorrect answer at the very beginning of the school year is not going to stop me from getting into university.

**Yusuke:** Could he potentially be looking for something to critisize you on?

**Akira:** Well, he’s going to have more to rip into me about if I ever come out…

**Yusuke:** Come out?

**Akira:** We all talked about this the other week.

**Yusuke:** I thought you were all referring to going out somewhere. I was wondering why no one mentioned a time or place.

**Akira:** ……

**Akira:** …….

**Yusuke:** Are you okay, Akira?

 

<< **Akira** \--- > **Ann** >>

**Akira:** Ann, how can one person be so naïve?

**Ann:** What happened?

**Akira:** Yusuke thought we were talking about meeting up when we were talking about coming out.

**Ann:** What

**Ann:** How

 

<< **Yusuke ---** > **Akira** >>

**Yusuke:** Akira, are you alright?

**Yusuke:** Akira? Are you there?

**Akira:** Sorry, I was in shock.

**Akira:** How did you not know?

**Akira:** I mean, seriously.

**Akira:** You must have been hit on so many times because you’re that attractive.

**Akira:** And that’s coming from the guy that literally had to friendzone 9 girls.

**Yusuke:** Alright, Akira, calm your showing off.

**Yusuke:** You get all the ladies, we know.

**Akira:** Yusuke, you’re missing the point.

**Akira:** I don’t know what I’m doing for these ladies to be hitting on me, but these ladies are hitting on a gay man. One of whom was my homeroom teacher.

**Akira:** My homeroom teacher seemed to like me, Yusuke. As in. Like me.

**Yusuke:** Wait, you’re gay too?

                                                                                                   

Akira couldn’t help but put his head on his hand at how socially ignorant Yusuke was. He couldn’t help but stare in fascination at the message that Yusuke had sent. Akira had referenced being gay, alongside Makoto, so many times in the past, that it shocked him that Yusuke hadn’t known.

While he was still in this state of shock, Akira heard a knock at his door, snapping him back to reality. He got up off his bed and wandered to the door and opened it, seeing Goro standing there nervously, almost collapsing.

“Goro, go get some sleep—”

“No, I can’t. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard dad screaming at you from down the street.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now. If you are affected by any of the issues brought up in this work of fiction, PLEASE, do not stay silent. Contact one of these numbers below.
> 
> 0191 2275 300 – NSPCC (UK)  
> 0808 2000 247 – Women’s Aid (UK) (Domestic Violence)  
> 0800 970 2070 – National Centre for Domestic Violence (UK)  
> 1-800-799-7233 – Domestic Violence Hotline (US)  
> 1-800-342-3720 – Child Abuse Hotline (US)  
> 0800 050 2020 – Stonewall (UK)
> 
> If you know any numbers that are not here, let me know and I will add them.
> 
> Instructions on telling me support numbers:  
> Tell me the phone number or other contact information.  
> Tell me the name of the organisation that runs the phone number.  
> Tell me what country AND state (if you're in the US).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter!

**Tuesday, 10:18pm**

Akira laid on his bed, phone in hand. His light was off. He was irritated and, as much as he wouldn’t admit it, kind of missed Morgana telling him to go to sleep every night. He knew that Morgana cared, just by the way the cat spoke to him, just by the cat’s tone of voice. They way his father had told him off for playing a video game was harsh, especially since he had all his work done. The power to his room was cut a couple of minutes after his father left. His father was getting gradually more uncaring, cold and almost violent toward Akira.

At the time, Akira thought he deserved every cruel word and punishment being thrown at him. Looking back, however, he knew he hadn’t deserved it. He’d done, and reviewed, the whole days work. He’d only started to play video games 20 minutes ago. He couldn’t figure out a reason why he was being punished for playing games.

He heard his phone buzz. Groaning, he unlcoked it, squinting at the light from the screen.

<< **Yusuke** \---> **Akira** >>

 **Yusuke:** Hello. I just wanted to check that you’re alright?

 **Akira:** Father cut the power to my room.

 **Yusuke:** Really? Is that really necessary? Why?

 **Akira:** I started playing video games. For five minutes.

 **Yusuke:** That’s excessive on his part. What were you doing beforehand?

 **Akira:** Studying and reviewing notes.

 **Akira:** Yusuke, I don’t think he wants me to be here.

 **Akira:** But I can’t leave. I don’t have the money.

 **Yusuke:** Have you got a job?

 **Akira:** Yes, I do. I plan on saving up and try to get the cheapest place I can.

 **Yusuke:** Isn’t rural areas less expensive than urban ones?

 **Akira:** Yes, but there is a fairly large problem right now.

 **Akira:** My town doesn’t have many homes.

 **Yusuke:** Ah. That indeed would prove to be a problem.

 **Akira:** I mean, its not like I’m tied down to a school.

 **Yusuke:** But what about final exams?

 **Akira:** I’m sure I could ask Shujin. Maybe I can pull some strings with Kawakami.

 **Yusuke:** And if not?

 **Akira:** ……I don’t know.

 **Yusuke:** Great.

 

Akira sighed. Yusuke had a point that he needed somewhere to do exams. There was also the issue of living alone – he had to eat. And to eat, you have to buy food, which requires money. Money requires a job. Maybe he’d be able to contact that flower shop he worked at while living in Tokyo?

He picked up his laptop, and opened the browser. ‘Designated exam venues in Tokyo”. He scrolled down, past news articles attempting to inform him that “Homeschooling students are to loose potential venues to take exams in Tokyo”. It took him half an hour of looking through various articles that turned out to be fruitless, until one headline caught his eye. “Tokyo Metropolitan Tama Library opens its doors to Homeschooled students”.

He clicked on the article, reading through it. This was exactly what he’d been looking for.

<< **Akira** \--- > **Yusuke** >>

 **Akira:** Tokyo Met Library.

 **Yusuke:** Pardon me?

 **Akira** : Our conversation from earlier.

 **Yusuke:** Ah, yes. So they do Homeschool exams?

 **Akira:** Yes. I’ll have to report myself there once a month, and show someone my work if I live alone, but its better than being unwanted.

 **Akira:** I’ll also have people who actually like me around.

 **Yusuke:** Well, that’s true.

 **Akira:** I’ll have to hold out while I get the money to live alone. I’ll also have to get money for the months when I’m not earning enough rent money.

 **Yusuke:** So…you’re actually doing this?

 **Akira:** I have to, Yusuke.

 

Akira sighed. He knew that living alone would be difficult. He knew he’d find it difficult to get his schoolwork done, and earn money at the same time to keep a roof over his head. Maybe he could find a roommate who could cut the costs for him a little?

What if he didn’t get along with the roommate? What if the roommate was useless with their money? What if the roommate ended up being an asshole?

He could ask one of the others, but he didn’t want to stress them out over his life. It wouldn’t be fair on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now. If you are affected by any of the issues brought up in this work of fiction, PLEASE, do not stay silent. Contact one of these numbers below.  
> 0191 2275 300 – NSPCC (UK)  
> 0808 2000 247 – Women’s Aid (UK) (Domestic Violence)  
> 0800 050 2020 – Stonewall (UK)  
> 0800 970 2070 – National Centre for Domestic Violence (UK)  
> 1-800-799-7233 – Domestic Violence Hotline (US)  
> 1-800-342-3720 – Child Abuse Hotline (US)
> 
> If you know any numbers that are not here, let me know and I will add them.  
> Instructions on telling me support numbers:  
> Tell me the phone number or other contact information.  
> Tell me the name of the organisation that runs the phone number.  
> Tell me what country AND state (if you're in the US).


	4. Bruising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since the last update. School and no ideas sucks.

****

**Wednesday 3:15pm**

His father had come home early, because of a fire at the workplace. Akira was sitting in silence, copying down some social studies work, his father sitting with his own laptop on the sofa, probably working on some paperwork.

“Let’s hear you talk in French.”

“Oui, père. Mais, une question. Pourquoi?”

“You better not be questioning me.”

“Sorry, father…”

“In French.”

“Oui, je suis désole, père.”

“You mispronounced ‘désolé’. Say is again.”

“Je suis désolé.”

“Keep saying it until I tell you otherwise.”

“But father, I have Japanese work to do—”

“Do it.”

“I’ve al—”

“DO IT, AND STOP TALKING BACK, AKIRA KURUSU.”

Akira froze, shying away into himself. “Yes, father…Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé…”

He continued to say the same words, over and over again, his father ripping him apart everytime he mispronounced something. Each time he mispronounced ‘désolé’, his father would make him repeat the word over, and over again, until he was able to pronounce the word perfectly.

It wasn’t until his mother got home around 5:00 that he finally got to escape to his room. He immediately grabbed his phone from the window sill and saw a notification from the group chat.

**Idk what to call this now**

**Fox:** Has anyone seen Akira today?

**Braniac:** nah

**Braniac:** havent been home

**Oracle:** I could hack his laptop camera >:D

**Fox:** That would not be necessary, Futaba.

**Joker:** No one will be hacking my laptop, thank you very much, Futaba.

**Oracle:** D:<

**Joker:** Promise me that you’re not gonna hack my laptop, Futaba.

**Oracle:** Mmmmmmmmmmmm

**Joker:** Futaba. Please and thank you.

**Oracle:** Fine. No hacking.

 

**Thursday 4:59am**

Akira groaned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He grabbed his phone up from its usual place, checking the time displayed on the screen. Why was he awake at 5 in the morning?

He sat up, looking around. He’d never woken up during the night. Usually, once he was asleep, he was asleep until the alarm went off. Deciding that it was pointless trying to go back to sleep, Akira got out of bed and turned his console on to play for an hour.

The following day didn’t look much different from the day before, with his father yelling at him about each small mistake Akira made. The main difference was that he managed to escape his father’s wrath when his father realised that he needed some supplied for work. Since Akira’s father was working from home, he didn’t have any of his usual supplies.

It was a sigh of relief when his father went to buy work supplies. He had a chance to change the subject he was taking notes on to something else – he chose Social Studies, this specific lesson being politics, which included a lot of personal opinion – which you couldn’t get wrong.

The rest of the day, thankfully, went without much arguments, other than when his father shouted at him for getting a date wrong. Akira had told his father that he had crossed the wrong date out and put the correct date, at which point his father had backhanded him across the face.

Luckily for Akira, his mother had been there, and had ushered his father away, and dragged Akira into the kitchen to clear up the bloody nose he had gained from the encounter.

 

**5:30pm**

Akira’s mother let Akira leave his studies for the day immediately after clearing up any injuries. “You’re going to have a bruise, just keep an eye on it.”

<< **Akira** \---> **Yusuke** >>

**Akira:** Could this get much worse?

**Yusuke:** What happened?

**Akira:** I got backhanded.

**Yusuke:** I’m sorry, but am I reading that correctly?

**Yusuke:** I think you just said that you got backhanded, but I might be wrong.

**Akira:** Nope. You’re completely correct.

**Akira:** Father just backhanded me. Across the face.

**Akira:** Mom had to help me with a nosebleed.

**Yusuke:** Pardon the language, but shit.

**Akira:** I’m going to end up with a bruise.

**Yusuke:** Akira, be careful, and stay safe. I don’t want you hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you are affected by any of the issues brought up in this work of fiction, PLEASE, do not stay silent. Contact one of these numbers below.  
> 0191 2275 300 – NSPCC (UK)  
> 0808 2000 247 – Women’s Aid (UK) (Domestic Violence)  
> 0800 970 2070 – National Centre for Domestic Violence (UK)  
> 1-800-799-7233 – Domestic Violence Hotline (US)  
> 1-800-342-3720 – Child Abuse Hotline (US)  
> 0800 050 2020 – Stonewall (UK)
> 
> If you know any numbers that are not here, let me know and I will add them.  
> Instructions on telling me support numbers:  
> Tell me the phone number or other contact information.  
> Tell me the name of the organisation that runs the phone number.  
> Tell me what country AND state (if you're in the US).


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I had this chapter written out before the last one, I just decided the pacing was bad. So I added a chapter, which was chapter 4.  
> Note that, with the French, if there is anything that looks wrong, that is how Akira is pronouncing it.

**Friday, 4:45pm**

Akira sat on his bed, a book in hand. He was sitting reviewing notes from French class, muttering the romance language under his breath. He’d done five days worth of online lessons up until now, and was now doing a weekly review that he decided would be beneficial. He planned on focusing on reviewing French more, especially since this was his first time encountering the language.

“Bonjour. Je m’appelle Akira. Je ai…wait, no…J’ai dix-sept…ans. J’Habite avec ma mère, et mon frère….That doesn’t sound right…J’habite avec ma mè, et mon frère. Better… Mon frère s’appelle Goro, et il a—”

Akira was pulled from his book by a loud knock on the door.

“Akira. Open this damn door.” The voice didn’t sound completely irate, however, he could tell that his father was going to rant at him about _something._ “I swear to GOD, if you’re playing video games…”

Sighing, he put his book down on the bed and went over to the door to open it.

“God damnit, Akira. OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!”

Akira flinched, hesitating before opening the door. “Father, I was—”

“I know what you were doing – playing stupid fucking games on that damned phone! Give it here, now!”

“But father, my—”

“Give it, now!”

“Yes, father…”

Akira sighed, walking over to the window sill and picking up the phone, before handing it over to his father. The next thing he knew was that the door was slammed in his face, and the door locked from the outside.

Panicking, Akira rushed to grab the handle, trying to open the door. “Hey! Why did you—!”

He hit his fist against the door, yanking on the handle as he did so. “Hey! Let me out! Hey! HEY! Please! Come on…Let me out…” Yelling at the top of his lungs, Akira begged to be allowed out, a plea which fell upon deaf ears. Gradually, his pleas started to grow weaker and weaker, until he slumped against the door, his will to fight near gone.

He couldn’t be stuck. He couldn’t be trapped. Why was this happening to him? Why was his father so dead-set against him?

As he realised that no one was coming, Akira curled himself into a ball,whimpering quietly. Tears filled his eyes. Why was this affecting him so much more than his time in Juvenile Hall?

 

**6:00pm**

“Akira? Where are you?” Came a quiet voice.

“Goro?”

“Akira!” He heard quick footsteps getting closer, before a rattling of the door. “Its locked?”

Akira nodded, before realising that Goro couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Father took my phone and locked me in.”

“No wonder you weren’t at dinner.”

“Do you think you could tell Yusuke that I’m okay, and see if you can get the key?”

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

<< **Goro** \---> **Yusuke** >>

 **Goro:** akira is locked in his room

 **Yusuke:** What?

 **Yusuke:** Please don’t tell me you’re pulling my leg.

 **Goro:** im not

 **Goro:** dad took his phone away and locked him in his room

 **Yusuke:** Bastard…

 **Yusuke:** Please, do what you can to get him out. I’ll see what Futaba can do.

 **Goro:** i will

 **Yusuke:** Thank you, Goro.

 

<< **Yusuke** \---> **Futaba** >>

 **Yusuke:** Futaba, there has been a situation.

 **Futaba:** Inari? What’s happened?

 **Yusuke:** Akira’s father locked him in his room and took his phone away. Can you do anything?

 **Futaba:** ……

 **Futaba:** Yes, I can.

 **Futaba:** Come over to Sojiro’s place. I’m gonna break that promise and hack Joker’s laptop and phone!

 **Yusuke:** Alright. I will be there shortly.

 

**6:30pm**

Yusuke stood outside of Sojiro’s home, terrified for Akira’s safety. Stepping onto the porch and knocking on the door, all he could ask himself about was Akira’s safety. Questions from “Will he be okay?” to “What is his father going to do next?” rampaged through his mind.

“Yusuke?” Came the chief’s voice. “Futaba is expecting you upstairs. Head on up.” He smiled at the lanky boy, stepping to the side for him to go inside.

“Thank you, Boss.”

Yusuke made his way upstairs, hearing faint sounds of Futaba humming and haring growing louder as he drew closer.

“Futaba, I’m coming in.” Yusuke piped up, knocking on her door.

“’Kay.”

Yusuke slipped inside the small, dark room.

“I have it ready. I checked a moment ago, and Joker is using his laptop.”

“Okay, thank you, Futaba.” Yusuke heaved a sigh of relief. At least they could contact Akira. “Shall I summon the others here, or not?”

“Don’t for now. If Goro can’t do anything, we can contact them then. Let Brainz know that.”

Yusuke nodded, taking out his phone.

<< **Yusuke** \---> **Goro** >>

 **Yusuke:** Just letting you know that, if you cannot do anything about Akira, we’ll have to tell the others what is going on. They’ll probably get worried if he’s silent for too long with no news.

 **Goro:** alright i understand

 

A couple of minutes later, Futaba typed a few things, and they were thrown into a video call with a rather surprised looking Akira.

“Akira. Are you alright? Goro told us what happened.”

“I—I really don’t know.”

Yusuke looked at the shell of a man on the screen in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot – a clear sign the normally calm and collected man had been in tears - and his cheek already going purple from the day before.

In just less than a week, the leader of the Phantom Thieves had been broken by his own father. In less than a week, Akira had become a ghost of his former confident, almost cocky, self.

Yusuke felt his heart tighten. Seeing Akira like this hurt more than he could describe. The peculiar part was why it hurt him so much.

He looked at Futaba, who was visibly distressed at Akira’s state. “Inari, keep an eye on him. I need to check something. Maybe talk to some people.”

Yusuke nodded. Futaba got out of her chair. “Feel free to sit at the computer while I’m doing this stuff.” Were the last words he heard from her before she left the room.

**Idk what to call this now**

**Oracle:** Make your way over to Sojiro’s house asap.

 **Skull:** tf? why?

 **Oracle:** Me and Inari will explain later.

 

As soon as she heard the news, Haru called Makoto, accidentally tapping the home phone.

“Hello? Niijima speaking. How can I help?”

“Oh, Sae? I’m sorry to bother you. Is Mako-chan there?”

“Yes, she is. Why didn’t you call her phone?”

“I’m sorry, my finger must have slipped.”

“Ah, well, I’ll hand the phone to her.”

Haru heard Sae calling Makoto over. A couple of moments passed before Haru heard another voice.

“Haru? I assume you’ve seen the chat log.”

“Mhmm. Would you like to car share? Your home is on the way, plus it’ll save you getting the train.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all. I’ll text you when the car pulls up.”

“Thank you so much, Haru.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Mako-chan, it’s not a problem. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright. Thanks again.”

The two hung up and Haru called another number, nervously twiddling with a lock of her hair.

“Hello? Can you come and drive me to Sojiro Sakura’s home?... Alright… Yes, thank you. Just so you know, I need you to stop by Sae Nijima’s place as well... No, its on the way... Thank you.”

She hung up the phone, and went to get her bag, before waiting on the large sofa for her driver to come get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now. If you are affected by any of the issues brought up in this work of fiction, PLEASE, do not stay silent. Contact one of these numbers below.  
> 0191 2275 300 – NSPCC (UK)  
> 0808 2000 247 – Women’s Aid (UK) (Domestic Violence)  
> 0800 970 2070 – National Centre for Domestic Violence (UK)  
> 1-800-799-7233 – Domestic Violence Hotline (US)  
> 1-800-342-3720 – Child Abuse Hotline (US)  
> 0800 050 2020 – Stonewall (UK)  
> If you know any numbers that are not here, let me know and I will add them.  
> Instructions on telling me support numbers:  
> Tell me the phone number or other contact information.  
> Tell me the name of the organisation that runs the phone number.  
> Tell me what country AND state (if you're in the US).


	6. Planning

**6:45pm**

Makoto watched Haru fiddle with the edge of her skirt, as the two girls travelled through the city. She could tell that the other girl was worried.

“Haru, I’m sure there’s nothing-..” Makoto started.

“I know..” For once, Haru cut her off. “I know I’m probably worrying for no reason, but remember how Akira’s dad was when he came home for the first time?”

Makoto stopped short, remembering how much Akira’s father had yelled in the short time he was in the same room as their leader. She remembered how Akira had shrunken back into himself, how his brother had stood up for him, only to get shouted at himself.  Makoto frowned. “You’re right.”

The rest of the journey was made in silence, the two girls mainly contemplating why they’d been called to Futaba’s at such short notice.

 

**Idk what to call this now**

**Oracle:** Haru, Makoto, are you two on your way

 **Queen:** Yes, we’re in Yongenjaya now.

 **Oracle:** Alright. Hurry please

 **Noir:** Will do.

 

* * *

 

**7:00pm**

“Come on, Futaba, what did you call us here for?” Ryuji asked, once everyone had gathered in Futaba’s room.

“Inari, you tell them.”

“Why me? Fine, its Akira. He’s having problems with his father.”

“What’s going on? You need to say more than that!” Ann seemed concerned, but there was a certain tone to her voice, indicating that she didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“He’s been contacting me, terrified of how his father has been acting towards him. His father lost it over him getting one question wrong. He cut out the power to his room after Akira played video games. For five minutes. He’d finished his work. He struck him across the face. Akira didn’t say why, but it was probably for something minor. Now Akira is locked in his room with no phone.”

Yusuke looked around the room. Everyone there looked shocked. All of them, other than Ryuji, had expected Akira’s life to be more difficult than he was letting on, but no one had expected anything like this.

“He struck Akira? As in…like…hit him?” Ann was completely taken aback. How had she not realised?

“Yes. He backhanded him.”

“And now he’s locked in his room? Why?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out. The only reason I know is because Goro told me.”

“But how are we going to find out?” Ryuji asked. “Didn’t Futaba promise to not hack his laptop?”

“I’ve just broken that promise. We need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Alright, Futaba. Is there anything else you need to do?” Makoto queried.

“Just click this button.”

“Please, go ahead.” Makoto was surprised at how calm her voice seemed.

Futaba nodded, clicking the button. The screen changed.

Everyone gasped.

Akira looked broken. He was slumped against the door, no emotion showing on his face. The only emotion showing was the haunted fear in his eyes. Where he’d been backhanded the day before was a dark purple bruise. A tear rolled down Yusuke’s cheek as he looked at the image of Akira.

In the corner of the screen was a small image of Futaba’s room. Akira would be able to see them.

It took a moment for Akira to realise what had happened, and when he did, he did his best to give his friends a smile. That attempt failed, only emphasising his pain.

There was silence from Futaba’s room as everyone there came to terms with what was going on.

Makoto was the first to speak up. “We need to get you out of there. I’ll talk to sis when I get back home.”

Akira shook his head. “I’m saving up to get out of here.”

“No, not when you can afford to. We need to get you out as soon as physically possible. I’ll see Sae about what she can do.”

“There’s not much she can do.”

“Its still worth a try, Akira.”

“I’ll see if Sojiro will let you stay in Leblanc’s attic again.”

At that moment, there was scrambling as a blur of black fur scarpered into Futaba’s room and jumped up onto Futaba’s knee, front paws on the desk, keeping the animal upright.

“Akira!” Morgana meowled. “What happened to him?”

“Its fine, Morgana. You don’t need to worry about m—”

“Of course we need to worry about you! Look at yourself. You’re a mess.”

“Morgana…” Makoto started. “We’re getting him out as soon as we can.”

“I’ll sort him out a train ticket once I know what’s going on.” Haru piped up. “And he could stay with me. Where I am living is big enough.”

Makoto was taken aback. Haru letting a guy stay at her house? Why would she do that? How would the public react? Okumura Foods was still a very large, well known corporation. Surely she was in the public eye. “But what would the public say?”

“It’ll be fine, Mako-chan. No one will take any notice. I’m not even sure people see me as a public figure. Plus, there’s enough bedrooms for the whole of Tokyo. If anyone asks questions, I can tell them that he will be staying in one of the spare bedrooms, which he will be.”

“You don’t need to do that for me.”  Akira started.

“I know. I just want to help you, though.”

“Why don’t I just drive him here instead of making him go on the train? Having him wait by the station could mean he’d have to wait at the station, so his father could catch him. Plus, it means we won’t have to pick a specific date.”

“Good idea, Mako-chan!”

“I’ll get into contact with his brother. We’ll need him to get Akira out of the house.” Yusuke put forward.

 

<< **Yusuke** \--> **Goro** >>

 **Yusuke:** We need to work out how we’re going to get Akira out of the house for him to come back to Tokyo. Would you mind if I phoned you? Will you get in trouble from your father?

 **Goro:** You’ll have to give me 10 minutes. Father is calling me and mom for a family meeting. Probably about Akira. I won’t be able to have my phone. I’ll call you after.

 **Yusuke:** Alright.

 

“Well, we’ll have to give him some time. Let’s hope the Chief doesn’t want us home soon.”

“Don’t worry, inari, Sojiro knows what’s going on. He won’t make anyone go home.”

“In that case, would he want to be in the phone call?”

“We could ask.”

“He probably should be. He’ll probably have another perspective where he can see problems that we might not be able to, due to our lack of life experience.”

“I’ll ask him, gimme a second.” Futaba half hopped, half stepped off her chair and dashed out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later. “He’s okay with being in the call. We should head downstairs in a few. Akira, I’m going to end the connection and remove any traces. I’ll be back with an update tomorrow.”

“Thank you…all of you.”

 

* * *

 

**7:45pm**

Complete silence. Everyone was too busy trying to think of how Goro could get Akira out. Well, they were until someone broke the silence.

“Yusuke-kun, didn’t Goro-kun say he’s be 10 minutes?” Haru piped up.

“He did. He must be held up by his father.”

At that moment, the phone rang. Yusuke quickly answered it. “Hello? Let me put the call on loudspeaker, so everyone can pitch in. You are away from your father, correct?”

“Yes, I’m in my room.”

“First things first, how do you plan to get the key to Akira’s room?” Makoto posed the question. That was the biggest problem. If they couldn’t get Akira out of his room, all this would be for naught.

“I’ll be able to get it tonight.”

“Won’t your father notice that? Maybe wait until tomorrow, or even Sunday or Monday night, and get a duplicate key made while you’re at school, then—

“Then replace the original.” Ryuji cut Sojiro off.

“That is a good point, Sakura-senpai. By Sunday, he should have forgotten about the key, so I’ll get it Sunday night, and have it duplicated while I’m in school.”

The planning went on for half an hour, by which time, they had a fool proof plan for Goro to get Akira out of the house without his father noticing. They just had to hope it went well, and Goro would be able to get the key. Without it, Akira wouldn't be able to leave his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the period of no update, I had literally no idea what was happening this chapter. I have ideas for the next chapter, so it should be up quicker.


	7. The plan (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Homophobia, flashbacks and quite serious domestic violence.

**Saturday 11:30am**

Akira waited in his room, hoping the door would open. He couldn’t be locked away anymore.

_“Guess the drug was too strong…Wake him up!” A cold, wet substance shocked Akira to reality. The room he was in was small, enclosed. There was a needle on the floor. “No dozing off.” Metal rattled as Akira struggled against his restraints. “You just don’t get it, do you?” Akira was winded. He and the chair he was sat on was pushed away as a heavy boot hit him square in the chest. “Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?” Akira felt his head being crushed._

Akira felt beads of sweat forming on his body. He felt sick to his stomach as he curled himself into a ball. He could feel his breathing quicken, when the door clicked and burst open. His face snapped towards the door, where the figure of his father stood.

“Stand up.” The man commanded, his voice filled with a cold anger that sent a shiver down Akira’s spine.

Akira stumbled to his feet, his knees still shaking. What did his father want now? He clearly wasn’t here to let him out of his room.

His father took something out of his pocket and held it out to him. It lit up with a conversation. “What’s this?”

“My phone, father.”

“What is on your phone?”

“I don’t know…”

“Come closer and read it.”

Akira hesitantly obeyed, moving slowly over to his father and read the conversation on the screen.

‘Wait, you’re gay too?’

“What does it say, Akira?”

“Its…”

“Answer me.” The scariest part about that command wasn’t the command itself, or the cold eyes shooting daggers at him. It was the cold, dead tone to his voice. A tone that told Akira that his whole life was about to be ruined even more than it already was.

“I…” Akira felt the words get trapped in his throat. “It’s a friend…” He gulped, terrified as to what would happen once he answered. “Asking if I’m gay.”

“And are you?” This tone was darker. Darker by far than the last question. It was a tone that indicated that Akira was in for a world of hurt, whether he answered honestly or dishonestly.

His father would know if he lied.

“I…I’m sorry, father.” He felt a hard force against the centre of his chest as he felt his body sprawl backwards. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breath just like that time months ago. Just like when he was being interrogated before Akechi ‘killed’ him.

He curled himself into a ball again, in an attempt to protect himself from any following blows.

As expected, they came. They came quickly after the first one. They came hard and fast, Akira trying his hardest to get his attacker off him.

He couldn’t do it. The fists of fury kept coming at him. Tears began forming in his eyes at the pain consuming his entire body. Whimpers began escaping him because of the pain he was in from the beating he was receiving.

“Father!”

Akira heard a voice at his door. His father straightened up and turned towards the door. “Goro?”

“What are you doing to Akira?”

“I’m curing him.”

“What? Why does he need curing? And how will beating him up cure him?”

“He’ll change his choice.”

“Choice?”

“He’s a sissy.”

“Father, there’s noth-“ Goro felt his face being forced to one side as his father stuck him. Goro brought his hand to his cheek where he’d been struck.

“It’s unnatural. Natural selection goes completely against it.”

Goro remained quiet, hesitating out of Akira’s room. Akira wished he could go to him, but he was in so much pain, he didn’t think he would be able to move for a while.

“Mom says lunch is ready.” Goro spoke quietly before backing out of the room.

* * *

 

**4:05pm**

**Idk what to call this now**

**Braniac:** we need to get him out i just caught father beating akira.

 **Braniac:** sorry I didnt get a chance to tell you earlier it wouldnt help anyone if i had my phone taken away for rattin him out

 **Skull:** what the hell, man!?

 **Fox:** Why? How bad is he hurt?

 **Braniac:** his words were “he’s a sissy” and that he was “curing him”

 **Fox:** How could he have known that? The only conversation about that he could have access to would be a private conversation between myself and Akira.

 **Braniac:** were not allowed passwords on our phones

 **Queen:** Get the key tonight. I’ll be down in the morning. Haru, are you okay for him to be with you this quickly?

 **Noir:** I don’t have the extra groceries. I was planning to go tomorrow. We can easily eat out or something like that though.

 **Panther:** Goro, has he eaten much since he was locked away?

 **Braniac:** no he hasnt left his room since and i havent been able to get food to him

 **Queen:** We’ll all meet up tomorrow, in that case, and all have food together. Will you be joining us, Goro?

 **Braniac:** no wont be able to travels a few hours drive and school n stuff

 **Queen:**  Of course, I apologise.

 **Braniac:** plus, ill probably get in even more trouble than i already am

 **Noir:** Than you already are, Goro-kun?

 **Braniac:** i tried to defend akiras sexuality so he hit me

 **Queen:** Will you be okay over there?

 **Braniac:** i will be if i dont rock the boat

 **Skull** : thats gunna suck

 **Noir:** You could stay at mine as well, if need be?

 **Braniac:** well see how it goes

 **Queen:** Anyway. When you take the key, give Akira a suitcase, even if you have to wake him up for it. He’ll need clothing.

 **Braniac:** kay ill set him up with a toiletry bag as well wont be able to give him shower stuff

 **Noir:** Don’t worry, Goro-kun, he can use my shower stuff. That won’t be a problem.

 **Braniac:** alright makoto message me when youre 5 minutes away

 **Queen:** Will do.

* * *

 

**Sunday 1:00am**

Goro gulped as he pulled on dark, loose clothes and gloves. He didn’t have any way of covering his face, so hopefully he wouldn’t have to worry about that. He looked over at his alarm clock. 1am. Perfect. His father should be asleep at this time.

Slipping out of his room, he knocked into the suitcase he’d prepared earlier. He flinched at the shock, before leaving his room, picking up a small, hand-sized torch on his way out. As expected, the whole house was dark. Quietly balancing his weight across the floor, Goro made his way across the hall to Akira’s room, slipping some folded paper out of his pocket and under the door.

Goro looked across the hallway to his parent’s room. Breathing slowly, he made his way slowly and silently across back across the hall, pausing outside the door to listen out, in case either of his parents were still awake. All he could hear was the quiet, regular snores of both his parents.

Testing the door carefully, Goro was thankful to find that it didn’t creak at all, but opened the door cautiously nonetheless. He made sure to only open it enough to slip into the room, ensuring the torch was pointed at the floor. Once inside, Goro took a moment to checked around the room with the torch, ensuring he didn’t shine the light near his parents. He was looking for a laundry basket, so he could check the pockets of his father’s trousers from that day for the key to Akira’s room.

Seeing the laundry basket in the beam of light, he made his way around the bed to where his father lay. Seeing his father’s calm, sleeping form this close frightened him. If he was caught, Goro knew he’d be in trouble. He knew that his father would figure out what was going on. The plan would be ruined.

It all hinged on this.

The whole plan hinged on him being able to get the key without waking anyone.

Quickly finding his father’s trousers, Goro checked through the pockets, momentarily panicking when he realised the key had been removed.

Recalling his thoughts back, Goro flashed the torch around the room, checking each surface until he saw the glint of light against smooth metal on the dresser. There is was. Goro moved quietly around to the foot of the bed and dropped the key into his pocket, heaving a quiet sigh of relief, before making his way back to the door.

While moving towards the door, Goro heard a loud _creaaaaaaak_ as he placed a foot down. He froze. His father stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun, Coco. :))


	8. The Calm

**Sunday 1:00am**

Akira had been unable to get any sleep in the past few days, even after learning of the plan to get him out. He was still trapped, a constant reminder of the terror he felt during his interrogation. A constant reminder of how out of control he felt after being drugged. And, as of recent, a constant reminder of the beating his father gave him just hours ago.

He heard the sliding of paper against carpet amongst the silence and, grimacing, he rolled himself out of bed. At this point, the pain was more of a dull ache at this point, but it was still painful to stand. He went over to the door, bending over with a groan to pick up the piece of paper he found there.

He made his way over to his desk and switched his table light on to read what was on the paper. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden burst of light, but after a moment he found he could read his brother’s scrawl:

_Akira,_

_Change of plans; we’re getting you out tomorrow. I’ll be bringing you a suitcase once I have the key. Get together any essential clothing ready to put it in the suitcase. We’ll put it all in, then I’ll bring it and hide it outside. I’ve already found somewhere. Makoto will be here in the morning to pick you up. She’ll take you to Tokyo, where I hope you’ll be safe._

_As Futaba should have told you, you’ll be staying with Haru until you can find a more permanent place to stay. I’ll come visit when I can, and I’ll see you in a year if I can’t._

_Goro._

The note made him tear up. His brother and his team were trying to get him out. Clutching tightly onto the note, as if it was his life support, he went to his drawers and took out his clothes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fit it all in one suitcase, but there was enough that he didn’t wear much that he could afford to leave it. He would just have to hope that Goro would bring it if he could come down to visit, since most of it was formal clothing. 

* * *

  **Sunday 1:30am**

Goro turned his back on his father, crouching down close to the floor, hoping beyond everything that the mix between his black clothes and hair, and the black gloved hands he was using to cover the back of his neck would stop his father from fully seeing him in the darkness.

“Who’s there?” His father demanded.

Goro held his breath, stopping his father from hearing his breathing. He heard the _creak_ of his father shifting his weight on the old bed, then the soft sound of a foot being placed on the hardwood floor. Goro listened intently as there was another _creaaaaaa._

Still holding his breath, he waited for what seemed like an eternity until he heard the quiet snores of his father. He lifted out of his crouching position and slowly moved towards the door, making sure to slip around what he assumed to be a loose board.

Once he was finally out of his parents room, he heaved a silent sigh of relief. Adrenaline still rushed through his veins from nearly being caught by his father. Using the torch to guide him to his room, he opened the door and retrieved the suitcase he had prepared and took it to Akira’s room, which he unlocked.

“Akira, I have the suitcase for you.”

Before he’d even finished whispering the sentence, he felt arms around him. “Goro… thank you.”

Goro could hear how thick with tears Akira’s voice was. Feeling guilty over his inability to do anything, Goro wrapped his arms around his brother. “Akira, I’m sorry I couldn’t do much about…” Goro couldn’t say it. He didn’t know if the reminder of his father’s treatment of him would make him panic. He knew that being locked in his room had made him freak out. “If you want, we look identical, we could switch clothes and rooms for the night. It’d give you the night not locked away…”

Akira badly wanted to jump at the offer, but he didn’t want Goro to get hurt, nor did he want to get in any more trouble with his father. He hesitantly shook his head.

“What if I asked Makoto to come earlier?”

“Wouldn’t she be asleep?”

“Not sure. I can try at least.” Goro’s words were hopeful as he took out his phone. 

* * *

 << **Goro Kurusu** \--> **Makoto Niijima** >>

 **GK:** any chance of u coming earlier? dont wanna leave bro alone in his room, he dont wanna swap (1:32am)

 **MN:** That’s fine. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep tonight anyway. What time do you want me? Earliest I’ll be able to get there is 4:30 or so. Including making food for Akira for the trip, and making sure I have anything I might need.

 **GK:** oh right, 4got ur hours away. hows 6?

 **MN:** Yes, that would be fine. I’ll let sis know. I’ll probably get there a little earlier than 6, in all honesty.

 **GK:** kk 

* * *

 “She’s coming for 6 this morning. Father wakes up at 6:30, so we should be fine. You should be gone by then.”

“Thanks, Goro.”

“In the meantime, we’re both staying in my room.” Goro’s words were firm as he lifted the suitcase onto Akira’s bed and started to quickly pack it. “If you’re leaving around 6, is there much point in hiding the case?”

“What about mom?”

“I’ll pull her aside after you’re gone, and tell her what’s happening. Don’t worry about that.”

“Will I ever see her again?”

“I’ll see if she can visit. Without father, of course.”

So many emotions, questions and worries were running rampant through Akira. Joy over getting out of his situation. Relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with his father anymore. Excitement about seeing his friends sooner than he could of ever imagined. How often would he get to see Goro and his mom? What if the library couldn’t take him on? What if he couldn’t find somewhere to live? What if Haru stopped being able to support him?

When Goro finally zipped the suitcase up, he hoisted it onto the ground. “Have you get clothes for tomorrow? Remember you’re leaving at 6, so it’ll be cold.”

Goro’s question snapped Akira away from the hypotheticals and back to there here and now. “Uh, yeah. Its over there.” He pointed to his desk where he’d stowed his clothing for the morning. It consisted of a t-shirt, a jacket, a pair of jeans, a fairly thick sweater, and a pair of socks. Goro nodded.

“I’ll bring your other clothes and your formal shoes when I come to visit you. Get tomorrows clothes and come with me. I’m gonna set an alarm for 5.”

“But I need a wash.” Akira spoke, gathering his clothes.

“You don’t have time. You’ll have to smell.”

“Fine…” Akira sighed. He winced as he felt Goro grab his arm and drag him out of the room, dragging the case behind him. He gestured to Akira to stay silent and led him into his own room, closing the door.

“I’m going to get your laptop and case. Do you want me to leave the door open a crack?”

“Please do.” Akira’s whisper indicated to Goro of his terror regarding being unable to get out of a room.

Goro nodded, before slipping out of the room, leaving the door open slightly as promised. He slowly made his way downstairs, making sure to not step on any loose boards below the carpets. When finally downstairs, he grabbed the laptop case from the living room and made his way to Akira’s room upstairs, where he grabbed the laptop and stowed that away in the case before going back to his room.

He placed the case down, resting it against the suitcase. He changed into a set of pyjamas, set an alarm on his phone and collapsed into bed, suddenly exhausted from all the sneaking around.


	9. Goodbye

**Sunday 5:00am**

Goro suddenly found himself awakening with a start to the sound of beeping. Groaning, he raised himself up into a sitting position, only to find that he couldn’t. His body felt extremely heavy. This feeling he knew all too well caused panic to well up inside him.

He’d experienced sleep paralysis since being a small child of only 5 years old. Every time he’d experienced it, he’d panic, he’d freak out. Every time he’d experienced it, Akira or his mom had to go in and draw him out of it, and help him calm down. Every time he’d experienced it, it would take half an hour at least to guide him out of the paralysis, and another 15 minutes to guide him out of the panic. It was never a pleasant experience.

Just moment later, Goro felt a weight lift from his chest. Still in a state of panic, he felt himself able to lift himself into a seated position and look around. Had Akira been sleeping on top of him? Goro felt a sense of relief, knowing that he hadn’t had another episode, even if he wasn’t completely calmed down just yet. His body was still quaking as he kneeled on the bed to try and shake Akira awake.

“A…Akira. Its 5 o’clock. We need to get you ready to go.”

He heard a groan from Akira, who turned over to face away from Goro, while batting his hands away. “Akira, you need to wake up, now.” Goro said again as he shook Akira again.

It took a few minutes for him to actually wake Akira up. When he managed to, though, Akira looked like a mess; his hair was way messier than normal, his face pale. “Get changed, I’m gonna get you some food.” Akira nodded, practically rolling out of Goro’s bed and stumbling over to his dresser in the corner of the room, where he’d left his clothes for the day.

Goro swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stumbling for a second as his body adjusted to being awake so early, put his fluffy slippers on and went downstairs, dragging the suitcase out behind him and slinging the laptop case over his body.

He left the suitcase and laptop case by the front door, before realising he’d left his phone upstairs. As he realised, he rushed back upstairs to get his phone, then went back downstairs to make some breakfast for Akira. He’d already decided not to eat; he’d be going back to bed in an hour or so anyway. 

* * *

 

**5:45am**

The two boys were sitting in the sitting room when Goro’s phone went off.

<< **Makoto Niijima** \--> **Goro Kurusu** >>

 **NM:** I’m 5 minutes away. Meet me in front of your house.

 **GK:** k ttyl

“She’ll be here in five minutes. She’ll probably stop at a service station on the way to Tokyo, she’s been driving all night.”

“Alright. Goro, thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

“But- “

“No.” Goro interrupted him.

* * *

 

The wait up until now had been the longest 45 minutes of Akira’s life. All he had been thinking of was his father would catching them. How his father would do that, Akira didn’t know. He’d been kept completely in the dark that Akira was even leaving, let alone what time he was leaving and where he was going. Plus, his father never came downstairs until 6:30, by which time Akira would be well away from the small town, likely in a service station on the way to Tokyo.

However, if he thought the past 45 minutes of waiting had been Hell, the following five minutes of waiting was more akin to being chewed on by one of Satan’s heads for all eternity, an experience Akira would not image to be at all pleasant. The 45 minutes of waiting may have felt like 5 hours of waiting, but the 5 minutes between going outside and Makoto arriving in the van felt like 24 hours.

When Makoto finally did arrive, Goro took the suitcase and put it in the back, while Makoto and Akira greeted each other.

“Makoto. Its good to see you. Th—”

“Akira, we’ve all been so worried about you. How hurt are you?” Makoto interrupted him mid-sentence, thankful no one had caught him leaving.

“Alright, the suitcase is in the back. You’re good to go when you’re ready.”

Makoto nodded. “Akira, are you okay stopping for a bit at a service station? I need a rest, but we also need to get you away as soon as possible.”

“No need to worry, once we’re out of town, it should be difficult for father to find us.”

Makoto nodded in agreement, gears whirring in her mind as she tried to work out the quickest way to Tokyo that was difficult for Akira’s father to track. “We should leave as soon as possible. What time does he wake up?”

“Usually around 6:30. You’re best off leaving now.”

“Alright. Akira, you had better say your goodbyes to you brother. I’ll be in the van when you’re ready to leave.” With those words, Makoto turned and left the two boys to sit in the van.

The two brothers stood in silence for a moment, neither sure what to say. Since they were kids, they’d never spent more than a few hours apart. Now, they were about to spend a second year not seeing each other. Sure, Goro was able to contact Akira this time, but neither wanted to separate again.

“So…”

“Goro…”

“I guess I’ll be seeing you….”

“Goro, you’ll definitely visit? And you’ll bring mom?”

He nodded. “Uh-huh. I’ll tell father I’m taking a day trip to visit Tokyo University. He really can’t complain about me going to do that, can he?.”

“You’re right about that.” Akira smiled, relieved that he wouldn’t be entirely cut off from his family this time, unlike last year. The beginning of last year, even after meeting Ann and Ryuji had felt so lonely. The friendship between them during Kamoshida’s palace had felt so forced, up until Morgana had introduced them to Mementos, and they spent a few hours in the belly of the beast – or rather, the cat – talking about completely random bullshit. That was when the Phantom Thieves had finally felt like an actual team – like an actual group of friends.

Akira approached Goro slowly, before wrapping his arms around him, wincing as he felt the pain of the movement. “Goro…Take care of mom and yourself.”

“You take care of yourself as well, Akira.” Goro replied, not hugging back out of fear of harming Akira.

Akira moved away from Goro, before looking towards the house. “Is there anything I might need between now and your first visit?”

Goro shook his head. “Not that I can think of. We have toiletries for you, right?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, you sorted that out, remember?”

“You should be going.” Goro said, gently placing a hand on Akira’s shoulder.

Akira nodded. “See you, brother.” Before turning and clambering into the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal, but meh


	10. Away From Hell

**Sunday 9:00am**

 

Akira watched Makoto typing on a phone from across the table. He could see how tired she was. He knew she must have set off really early, since it took them all day to drive down to his home from Tokyo when it was all of them, but they must have stopped at service stations far too many times to count. Today alone, they had already driven 3 hours in heavy traffic.

 

“We're probably going to be staying here overnight. It's another 5 hours to Tokyo at least, taking into account the traffic we've had up until now, and I really don't think I could manage that without blacking out.” 

 

“Can we afford that? I have no money, and-”

 

“Haru said she would pay for it. She'd rather we get there safe but later than originally planned than the alternative.”

 

“But, she's already doing so much. I'm not even that important.”

 

“Akira, you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The group that gained the favour of everyone in Tokyo, at the very least. If you were important enough for someone running for Prime Minister to see you as a threat, you're important enough for us to get you out of a bad situation. Besides, it's no good us both dying because I was too tired to be driving.”

 

Akira immediately stopped talking, disappointed in himself that he hadn't thought about Makoto's safety. “So we're hanging around here for the whole day?”

 

Makoto nodded. “Anyway, do you have your phone, and is it charged?”

 

“Not sure about the battery, but I can check.” Akira answered, digging in his satchel and pulling out his phone. He pressed in the power button.

 

The phone vibrated, sending a wave of relief through him. The screen lit up. “Okay, its loading. Why?”

 

“So, you know when your father took away your phone? He looked through it, sent some…rather disgraceful messages and removed you from the group chat.”

 

“What?” Akira flinched. “When?”

 

“Yesterday morning. He seemed very aggressive. Futaba didn't speak at all. Boss  told us later that she was terrified from him.”

 

Akira froze. He knew what she was talking about. The conversations they'd all had about their sexualities. The cruel beating he'd received, his father citing it as a 'cure’. With each passing moment, Akira found himself wanting to curl up tighter and tighter. He wanted to make himself as small as possible.

 

He couldn't breathe. He had to get out. He had to leave, but his body wouldn't respond to any commands. His entire body was shaking, despite his best efforts to stop it. He felt trapped. His kind and body had become a cage.

 

“Akira!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, sorry. Should be longer next time.
> 
> Also sorry about how long its been since the last update

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you are affected by any of the issues brought up in this work of fiction, PLEASE, do not stay silent. Contact one of these numbers below.
> 
> 0191 2275 300 – NSPCC (UK)  
> 0808 2000 247 – Women’s Aid (UK) (Domestic Violence)  
> 0800 970 2070 – National Centre for Domestic Violence (UK)  
> 1-800-799-7233 – Domestic Violence Hotline (US)  
> 1-800-342-3720 – Child Abuse Hotline (US)  
> 0800 050 2020 – Stonewall (UK)
> 
> List of helplines around the world --> http://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline
> 
> If you know any numbers that are not here, let me know and I will add them.
> 
> Instructions on telling me support numbers:  
> Tell me the phone number or other contact information.  
> Tell me the name of the organisation that runs the phone number.  
> Tell me what country AND state (if you're in the US).


End file.
